That's SO EMBARRASSING!
by Darke The Black King
Summary: When an odd boy shows up at Karin Maaka's house claiming to be her cousin, her already awkward life goes topsy turvy as she is suddenly hunted by cyborgs, abducted by aliens and thrown right into another world's war! Throughout it all she strives to discover, just who is Annul Amity and why did he choose her family? She can just tell this is gonna be SO EMBARRASSING! M at times.


That's _SO EMBARRASSING!_

_A Karin, AiON, Crysis, Pokemon, Left 4 Dead, and Maximum Ride Cross Over._

_Time:Starts just Before the Events in Karin and AiON. At the end of the Maximum Ride book, FANG. After Crysis 2/AU. After Left 4 Dead. No specific time from Pokemon._

_Scene 1: An Odd Family_

It was midnight at the Maaka residence. Normally at midnight one might expect a _quiet and empty _house. You know, everyone's asleep, you can hear a pin drop...NOT IN _THIS _HOUSE!' was the irritated thought blasting through Karin Maaka's head as she tried to get some sleep. No, _her_ family had to be _wide awake _at this late hour! Then again...her family was being unusually noisy and on edge today. They had even been awake that morning when she had left for school.

Despite what you may think, this was a rare occurrence for their household. See, this is what you get when your family is literally a bunch of nocturnal _Vampires._

Sometimes Karin wished that she was a _normal_ Vampire, like them. But no. The eldest daughter of the Marker's – Her parent's true last names - had gotten the short end of the straw. No one knows how or why, but instead of _drinking_ blood her blood increases and she has to _give _it or risk having a humongous nose bleed to release it. It was _SO EMBARRASSING!_ Even among _Vampires_ she was a freak! She-.

-DING DONG-

Karin's head snapped up in surprise and every noise in the house suddenly stopped. It was like time had frozen, Karin could sleep now if she wasn't so terrified by the sound. The doorbell _never _rang, it was _impossible!_ Her Mother and Father had placed a magical barrier around their home, it should be impossible for anyone to find the place short of a…

Karin shuddered, memories of her mother's stories of Vampire Hunter's playing through her head. She wondered for a moment if _that_ was why her family had seemed so on edge today, if there was a Hunter nearby…

"Sister…"

Karin jumped in surprise as a younger girl peeked into her room. The girl had long silver hair that reached her ankles and light brown eyes. She wore a black and white dress, and clutched a blue haired doll that was holding a butcher's knife to her chest. Karin sighed, realizing that it was her sister, the doll was the little girl's latest favorite – Boogie.

Karin shuddered. Her sister Anju had a habbit of collecting creepy dolls, but Boogie took the cake. He was just so creepy!

Anju stared at Karin, continuing, "Father wants to talk to us. It seems we have a very important guest."

"Oh…so it's _not _a Vampire Hunter…" Karin sighed, releived.

"Oh, is that why little Karin's hiding in her room?" The mouth of the doll moved spastically, Karin had always assumed that her sister was throwing her voice, practicing ventrilaquism, but…that voice was so different from her real one. It made her spine tingle as the voice added, "Yes, of _course_ it's a Vampire Hunter and we're letting him in the house so he can _CHOP US ALL UP INTO LITTLE- AUUGH!? ANJU!? I'LL STOP! I'LL STOOOOP!_"

Karin sighed as her younger sister tightened her grip on the doll, squeezing it tightly and digging her fingers deep into it's fabric, it almost seemed to squirm…

"Anju, why do you always tease me through ventriloquism? If you want to say something, just say it to me…" Karin sighed.

Anju just nodded, her face staying oddly neutral

"Karin, Anju!" Their father, Henry Marker, called from the bottom of the staircase.

"Coming Papa!" Karin replied, hopping up from her bed and followed her younger sister through the door. As they reached the bottom they saw their father smiling, standing in front of the door. He wore an older white dress shirt with frill down the front, his goatee often made him hard to take seriously, along with his submissive personality. Their mother wore the 'pants' in this family, so to speak. Calera Marker, sat on the couch frowning. She wore her usual blood red dress that hugged her form tightly, showing off her…formidable upper chest. Karin sighed, forever embarrassed by her mother's apparent lack of modesty and was glad that her friends weren't allowed to come over for that reason alone.

"Now children." Henry said. "The person who has come today is family, so we wan't to make a good impression. He's a distant cousin from America, my side of the family."

Karin perked up. Relatives? She hadn't known that they had any relatives in the United States. She immediately wondered what he was like, and watched with apprehension as her father turned and opened the door.

The boy standing on the other side seemed…odd. He had a bored look in his eyes, a single vampiric canine hanging lazily from his frown. A cascade of dark green hair completely covered his right eye, though his left was the same color as his hair. He wore a dark blue jacket, over a purple t-shirt and black jeans.

"Good evening, Mr. Marker." The boy said in a sort of sneer.

"Please, Uncle Henry." Their father insisted.

The boy gave a quick smirk, extending his hand. "Uncle Henry, pleased to meet you. I'm Annul. Annul Amity."

"I take it your flight went well?" Calera asked as Annul shook her husband's hand, at least attempting a smile. Karin got the feeling her mother didn't trust the boy.

The green haired boy snickered. "Pft, the flight was long and borish, with way too many unnecessary stops. But…" He reached down to his pocked and pulled out a small – though fairly thick – book. "Bit of reading makes everything that much better."

He extended his hand to Calera, but she just stared at him. So he shrugged and turned to Karin and Anju. "These would be your chidren?"

"Yes, Anju and…Karin…" Henry slowed, as Annul stared at his eldest daughter. Slowly, the green-haired teen said, "You…are different. Not quite the same…" He then turned, staring intently at the door to the basement. "Is there another…?"

The frown on Calera's face deepened as she glanced at Henry, the latter of which stared sadly at the door for a moment.

Annul shrugged and surveyed the room, muttering, "Yes, this will do nicely. I think I'll stay here a while."

"_Here!?_" Calera sputtered, "But we barely know you, we-."

"What, not gonna put up family? I require only living space, and in return you shall receive an extra watchful pair of eyes and rent." Annul stated.

"Rent?" Calera asked. "Why would we need-."

"Oh please, I'm not _stupid._" Annul sneered. "Lights, television, fridge full of food. I'm guessing neither you nor uncle Henry are working, as Vampires, right?"

Calera turned red as he continued, "That way your daughter has less work to take care of-."

Suddenly a short beep came from his wrist. He paused and raised it, pulling back his sleeve to reveal what appeared to be a watch. He pressed a button and a girls face appeared above the watch, a hologram. The girl's eyes were shadowed, her right eye covered like Annul's. The left eye gave an icy blue stare. "Yes Karin?"

"Huh-?" Karin began, but the girl in the hologram said, "The Mech's are getting antsy, I don't understand why we dragged them all the way down here."

Annul turned and dialed the sound of the communicator down, a clear sign that this was a private conversation. "Yes, I was hoping to keep an eye on them…yes, I know. What about Sykes, has he arrived yet? …Excellent, tell him to meet with me tomorrow morning in the park. Exemplary. Thank you Karin, stay safe."

The hologram disappeared and Annul turned back to face them.

"She…has the same name as me?" Karin asked.

"Hmm?" Annul looked surprised for a moment, the said, "Oh yes, Karin Techno. She's…a _friend_ of mine. That could cause confusion…"

He trailed off, staring at air as Anju asked in uncharacteristic curiosity, "…what are 'Mechs'?"

He stared at her for a moment before mumbling, "…You'd be better off not knowing…"

They all stared at him for another moment until he sneered, "Well, I'm not some kind of side show freak, am I? Get back to whatever it is you people do at this late hour.

Without any further adu, he plopped himself on the couch and flipped open his book – seeming to forget that anyone was here. Karin sighed.

…This was going to be a _long year…_


End file.
